familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tirap district
|Year = 2011 |Density = |Urban = |Literacy = 52.2% |SexRatio = 931 |Collector = |Tehsils = |LokSabha = |Assembly = |Highways = |Rain= |Website = http://tirap.nic.in/ }} The Tirap district is located in the southeastern part of the state of Arunachal Pradesh in India. It shares a state border with Nagaland and Assam, an international border with Myanmar and a district border with Changlang. History Since time in memorial, Tirap has been inhabited by ancestors of the indigenous tribes. Tribes such as the Nocte came to settle in the area during the 16th century, at the time of reign of the Ahoms. The Japanese troops invaded and controlled the area for a brief period in 1945, until the collapse of the Japanese empire. After their collapse Suman Gope came to the power. Of late, Tirap has also been a major target for the NSCN, a Naga rebel group who aims for creation of Greater Nagaland, using military force. It is also said that Baptist missionaries subtly supports these rebel groups.http://www.kentaxrecords.com/iaca/php/item_display.php?id=1069145781&type=news On November 14 1987, Tirap was bifurcated to create the new Changlang district. Geography occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Canada's Cornwall Island . The elevation ranges from 200 meters in the northwest to 4,000 meters in the Patkai Hills. Divisions There are seven Arunachal Pradesh Legislative Assembly constituencies located in this district: Namsang, Khonsa East, Khonsa West, Borduria-Bogapani, Kanubari, Longding-Pumao, and Pongchau-Wakka. All of these are part of Arunachal East Lok Sabha constituency. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 111,997 , roughly equal to the nation of Grenada. This gives it a ranking of 613th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.63 %. Tirap has a sex ratio of 931 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 52.23 %. In Tirap district Nocte is the most populated tribe, they have the majority in the area. Much of the tribal population consists of the Naga related Nocte, Konyak and Wancho, who traditionally followed Hinduism and Animism, although most of them have converted into Christians. Smaller communities of Tutsa, Tangsa and Singhpo can be found in the district as well. Festive fairs and festivals such as the Loku of the Nocte, Oriya or Ojiyele of the Wancho and the Pongtu festival of the Tutsa are celebrated in full flair. Along with these festivals Durga Puja is also celebrated here. Christianity was first introduced in Arunachal Pradesh in the district of Tirap. Borduria became the first village to observe silver jubilee of Catholic Church in the state in 2004. Tirap boasts a number of Christian missionaries from many parts of India. These had resulted in significant proportions of the Hindu Nocte tribe to convert to Christianity, especially in its stronghold in Khonsa. However, Naga-based militant contingency plans were not supported by Neiphiu Rio, the chief minister of Nagaland.http://www.telegraphindia.com/1041212/asp/northeast/story_4117211.asp Culture Tourism The vibrant folk-culture of the indigenous tribes has attracted many tourists to visit Tirap. However, due to prevailing militancy, there has been a low tourism in the district. Education In Tirap district the educational institute known as Ramakrishna Mission School plays a major role to uplift the education system of Tirap. References External links * Official Website Category:Districts of Arunachal Pradesh Category:Tirap district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India